


Glee Kurt/Oc Ideas

by LoyalGleeFan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalGleeFan/pseuds/LoyalGleeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have many ideas for stories so need votes on which to try writing next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Kurt/Oc Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Some are a little dark

1.) A new young family moves in next door to the Hudmels. After meeting them, Kurt finds out they need a babysitter for their kids who are 5 and 3. Kurt agrees to babysit after school. After a few weeks the father seduces Kurt.

2.) A series of oneshots where Kurt has sex with different friends fathers. For example: Mr. Fabray, Mr. Motta, Mr. Evans, etc

3.) Burt's having poker night with 3 of his buddies. While getting drunker over the night, he doesn't realize his buddies taking an interest in Kurt. One by one they rape him while Burt's in the kitchen with the other 2.

4.) Kurt is 7 when a new family move in next door. It's a couple with a daughter around 5. Burt and Kurt decide to introduce themselves to the new neighbors. They're a friendly family and no one notices the father take an interest in Kurt. Days later Burt needs a babysitter for Kurt and asks the neighbors to watch Kurt. They agree. While the wife goes shopping with the daughter, the husband decides to stay home with Kurt. Alone Mr. M teaches Kurt a few things. He takes pictures and video tapes Kurt. Kurt never thinks anything bad.

5.) Instead of Kurt's mother dying, it's his father. 3 years later she remarries. What she doesn't know is that this man married her to get to Kurt. Once married and moved in, Kurt's stepfather starts treating Kurt extra special. One day after Kurt turns 11, his mom goes out of town for family matters. For the first time, the males are alone so the stepfather decides to finally fuck Kurt. Kurt enjoys it and they start sneaking around together behind Kurt's mom's back. 

6.) An old friend of Burt's comes for a visit. The guy is a single father too, with a daughter a year older than Kurt. Burt notices her right away and starts fantasizing about her. His friend notices his attraction and makes him a deal. Burt can screw his daughter if he can fuck Kurt. While knowing it's wrong, Burt agrees. One evening they drug the teens and proceed to do as they please. They enjoy it so much that they do it again the next day. Only the second time the drugs wear off half way through their fun. They don't stop and the teens reluctantly start enjoying it. The rest of the visit continues in that manner.

7.) Burt dies after his heart attack and leaves Kurt alone. With nowhere else to go, Kurt is sent to live with an uncle he didn't know he had. His mother apparently had a brother who's in his mid thirties. Kurt knows this family don't like him but he'll do everything in his power to get them to accept him. Kurt notices his aunt is a prude and he ends up seducing his uncle. This is how he wins his uncle over. He lets the man fuck him anytime and anywhere he wants. Kurt's younger cousin sees the change in his father concerning Kurt and decides to investigate why. When he catches them screwing, he says he'll keep quiet if he can use Kurt too. They agree. After months, Kurt is now treated like part of the family. Even more now, he's taken his aunts place and seems like the matriarch of the family.

8.) Entering high school at age 12 is hard for Kurt. He has no friends, is constantly bullied, and lonely. That is until the school janitor befriends him. Kurt starts eating lunch and spending his free time with this man. The janitor is always casually physically affectionate with Kurt and he likes that. Slowly those touches become more intimate. From hugs to roaming hands, Kurt experiences many firsts with his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if any story idea catches your eye.


End file.
